


Золото

by Jadaite



Category: Henry V - Shakespeare, Richard II - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Summary: Спасибо драгоценному цветку за реальность, которую она создала, написав волшебный текст "Храни Короля"!  Ызарга, спасибо тебе огромное за эту магию.
Relationships: Henry V/Richard II





	Золото

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yzarga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Храни Короля](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611760) by [yzarga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yzarga/pseuds/yzarga). 



> Спасибо драгоценному цветку за реальность, которую она создала, написав волшебный текст "Храни Короля"! Ызарга, спасибо тебе огромное за эту магию.

Генрих может любоваться Ричардом с той одержимостью, которая оставляет от человека лишь пустую оболочку, тень себя прошлого. Может, но не делает. Вместо бесконечного созерцания Генрих читает. Начинает всегда неохотно, но потом с головой уходит в повествование, и даже золото ногтей не в состоянии отвлечь его от волшебства печатного слова. Ричард тихо смеётся в такие минуты, устраивается головой на бедре Генриха и засыпает, убаюканной перебирающий его волосы рукой. Рукой в мозолях от меча и поводьев. Генрих ушел в Холмы давно, так давно, что уже потерял счёт времени, но отметины на теле останутся с ним навсегда, они не изгладились за прошедшие годы, безмолвно подтверждая: жил, прожил всё, что было отпущено.

— Иногда мне кажется, что мне пора начинать ревновать тебя к книгам.

— Тебе кажется, мой золотой.

Хотя книга давно лежит подле Генриха закрытой, он все ещё слишком погружен в царство теней, призванных к жизни волей автора, чтобы подбирать слова, отвечая Ричарду. Но Ричарда вполне это устраивает. Настоящее золото здесь вовсе не он. Книги, время, Холмы — всё это мертво, а Генрих — жив. Жив и верен себе.

Эта верность приворожила сида когда-то, и Ричард уверен: никогда уже не отпустит. В конце концов, он тоже наполовину человек. Человек, который пережил всё, что было отпущено. И пусть шрамы давно покинули его тело, но сердце так и осталось расчерченным прошлым.


End file.
